


Archery Misfortunes

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [54]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Beheading, F/M, Guro, Multi, Nipplefucking, Shooting, Snuff, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Nina goes on to spy on two men while hiding in a barrel - with the men deciding to stab the barrel with their swords.Noire tries to suggest not using live targets for archery practice - only to become one herself as a result.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 2





	Archery Misfortunes

**Author's Note:**

> Noire's scene is based on a picture by Veiled that can be seen here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/66247890

Morgan happily hopped across the field of their Outrealm. She was extremely satisfied after what she had witnessed last night using her magic. Between Ophelia’s beheading and Soleil’s brainfuck, and the abuse the two girl’s corpses had received, the young tactician found herself cumming like crazy while in the safety of her own cozy room. She slept like a stone afterwards, her body completely exhausted after her intense, prolonged masturbation session. Once she woke up, the black-haired girl found herself a bit disgusted with how sweaty her body was now - as she didn’t have the energy to clean herself last night. Getting up, the young tactician grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the communal baths. Ah, it always felt so good to submerge in the nice, warm water… Her muscles, sore after how hard the girl had been touching herself the night before, finally began to relax as the water washed over her. As the pleasant warmth proceeded to spread through her body, her mind began to wander again. Ah, who else could she be the cause of deaths like that? The possibilities truly were endless, and the tactician just couldn’t stop herself from looking at each girl which was with her in the bath and thinking, how could she make her die. Her hands surged underneath the water, making their way towards her pussy again as she let herself soak in the water.

After some time, she heard two men leaving, and listened to them talking. They were discussing last day’s events - both Rhajat’s public execution and the snuff orgy Soleil and Ophelia were the stars of. From what she caught of their conversation, they have missed both - and were just itching to get their hands on some girl and kill her together. As they left, they were just starting to talk how to get started on that - and Morgan smiled to herself as she considered, how they could be of use to her. As if to answer her thoughts, a few moments later some girl got over to her. It was the white-haired archer, Nina - and she quickly began to nag her. “Hey, Morgan. Did these two say where they were going?” Ah, yes. The girl was quiiiite into relationships between men - Morgan knowing right away she could make use of that.  
“Yeah, they actually did - they were heading to practice at the outer training field, alone. From what I’ve heard, you might enjoy seeing their meeting there even more than usual…” Morgan said in a suggestive tone, knowing fully well that Nina wouldn’t be able to resist the temptation to check it out. “Thanks, Morgan! I mean it!” Nina called back at her while climbing out of the water, splashing the tactician on the way out, before running off. Morgan watched her leave with an smile, hints of arousal awakening again in her loins. Oh, this was going to be fun. She had no doubts that if Nina followed the men, she would end up dead. Getting up herself too, Morgan put her clothes on again, then returned to her room - quickly setting up another scrying spell to see Nina’s fate.

Once she put her clothes back on, Nina began to head for the forest. Then she remembered that she shouldn’t just go there by herself - if the men would realize she was watching them, their behaviour would change. Without thinking about it too much, she took her trusty barrel - and slowly carried it with her towards the field. Getting closer, she could hear the men’s blades clashing against one another - seemed that they were sparring now, after all. Oh, it’d be so fun to see them move on to sparring with their other sword! Just thinking that was enough to make Nina wet between her legs. Getting a bit closer, she placed her barrel among the supplies at the edge of the field - then quickly climbed inside it. Peeking through the cracks in the wood, she spied if either of them had noticed her - but it seemed that they hadn’t. Making herself comfortable in her barrel, Nina pressed her eye against a hole she had specifically carved out for this, and proceeded to watch as the men would spar. She could hear them talk from time to time, but she couldn’t make out the words. However, she happily substituted these with ones she made up herself, declarations of love and protection that would definitely push the men over from just friends to lovers. As she did, she proceeded to imagine them together, and the mental image was exciting enough that her pussy began to drip. Her leggings absorbed some of her juices before she pulled them down, putting a hand below her battle dress and quickly plunging it into the depths of her cunt.

That situation continued for some more time - the men carried on with their mock fight, unaware of their secret spectator, while Nina sat in her barrel and fingered herself. As she did that, her fantasies began to get more and more daring - she’d moved on to more and more open displays of intimacy, starting off with kisses and ending with the two men having sex as she felt her climax approaching. “Ah! Aaaah! AAAAAH!” Her fingers were going really fast in and out of her slit, up until the point where she came - her juices squirting out of her body and onto the barrel’s floor. However, her climax was so powerful this time, that she began to move around inside the barrel - with enough force to move the entire barrel around. Enough to make it ram into one of the other things near her - what it was, Nina didn’t know. However, she did hear the loud crashing sound the whole thing made as it collapsed - and was certain the two men heard it as well. A quick peek through her hole revealed that they had now stopped their fighting, and were both looking in her direction - and then, the two of them began to walk to her as well.

Dragging the lid of her barrel back on top, Nina hoped that they didn’t see her do it as she proceeded to lay still inside her hiding spot. She hoped the men would not search inside, and that they wouldn’t find her. She dared not look outside at that point, only listening to the men walking around the supplies and checking them out. Eventually, they seemed to have stopped. She could hear them talk, but their voices were so hushed that she couldn’t make out their words again. Were they done here? Nina was getting tired of staying motionless - she’d rather they returned to sparing, or even something more… However, the men were far from being done there - and she was about to find out about it. Suddenly, a sword slid into the barrel through one of the cracks between its planks - and right into her body. Nina couldn’t help but squeal in pain as the blade sliced through her dress and into her belly, opening a huge cut in it and causing her guts to spill out. Moments later, another sword entered her barrel - this one a bit higher than the first one. It stabbed directly into her chest, cutting through the belt holding her cleavage in place from an angle before going into her body and puncturing one of her lungs. She coughed a little, blood from her lung leaking out of her mouth and down onto her now-exposed tits, as the men removed the barrel’s lid to take a look at their soon-to-be victim.

Looking up, Nina couldn’t help but feel a little happy as she saw both men’s faces looking down at her. They were so close together now! Just a little more, and maybe they’d kiss! The pain in her belly and her lung sucked, but it made sense to stab her in case she was someone not from Askr. However, now that they had confirmed she was one of the heroes just like them, they’d let her go, right? She calmed herself down like that, especially that the men disappeared from sight for a moment. However, they reappeared a moment later - a bit higher up than before. They have put up boxes near the barrel to stand on - and now, their crotches could reach over the upper end of it. Her heart began beating faster as she saw them both pull their pants down - the men’s cocks springing free into her field of vision. To her surprise, they both began jerking off. She didn’t like that - couldn’t they first help her out of here? If it was to help them get closer together, she’d even be fine getting them off with her hands - as long as their relationship was what she hoped it was. Well, it was still a fine bonding experience for the men - but she was bleeding out here! “P-please, help me!” She called out to them, before some more bloody coughs escaped her lips. Her breasts shook as she did that, and because her body moved, while the swords were stuck, it made them move around a little inside her - just enough to grant her some extra pain. Her words were ignored by the men - or rather, they only began stroking their dicks faster when they heard it. She tried asking them a few more times, but with no success - until eventually the men both came, showering her face and tits with their cum.

Nina took that cum with some happiness. She loved that the men managed to cum so close to one another, and she hoped that now that they were done jerking off, they would help her. However, they didn’t - instead, they just talked to one another some more. “Look, the slut’s still alive - maybe we’ll still get to fuck her while she’s warm.” Uuuuh, when she’s warm? Was he saying that because… “No! Please, don’t kill me!” Nina called out as she realized the men’s intentions, but just like with her earlier outcries, they wouldn’t be of any help. For a moment, they let her bleed while in the barrel - the swords making her unable to escape as they waited for their cocks to be ready for round two.

Once they did, they both removed the sword from the barrel. Then, before she could react, they pushed the barrel over - her inertia causing her to partially go out of the opening at the top. Her body crashed against the other wall of the barrel, causing some more of her blood and guts to fall out - but her arms were out of the barrel now. That let the men grab onto them, pulling her out of it in full - and stretching her out on the ground on her back. She looked up at them with tears in her eyes as they hungrily eyed her tits, finally able to get a better look at them. In fact, they were both mesmerized by them. Enough, that instead of considering fucking her lower holes, they both decided they wanted to stick their cocks into her boobs.

Grabbing her left breast by her nipple and stretching it out, the man quickly put her sword near it. Then, with one quick slice, he cut off a slice off the top of her tit. It included her nipple, her areola, and a part of her skin near it - creating a hole in the breasts surface and giving a better look at the structure of veins, fat and meat that formed her boob. Nina shuddered on the ground, screaming in pain and shock as she watched her nipple be discarded. Throbbing pain appeared in her boob after the slice, but even without it the feeling of having her nipple be missing was very unsettling. She’d never get used to that feeling - but before she could even try, a similar feeling bloomed in her other tit. The white-haired archer began to cry in the earnest as her second nipple was taken away from her too, finally realizing for good that she was going to die here.

The men grabbed her by her arms, pulling her up from the ground a bit - their cock standing proudly as they guided them towards the newly-created holes. Nina screamed in pain as the men penetrated her breasts through the holes that were once her nipples. She began to trash on the ground with all her strength, but all she achieved through that was driving their dicks deeper into her breasts - their hold on her was too strong for the Nohrian’ daughter to break free. Huge chunks of her tit flesh and fat was squashed, the substance of her boobies quickly becoming a paste around the men’s dicks. However, since her tits weren’t massive, only just above average, the men weren’t able to stick the full lengths of their cocks into them. Parts of their members were still left out - even if the men tried to push their dicks in as deep as they could. Still, the warm depths of her now-ruined chest jewels were incredibly pleasant orifices to fuck. The men continued to thrust in and out, and despite her pain Nina once again appreciated the uncommon way of bonding she had helped the men to. They fucked her with a lot of force, her breasts torn apart around their pricks, as she continued to bleed out. Eventually, the men came - their seed shooting deep into the mixed contents of her boobs. Once they pulled out, their cum proceeded to leak out of the gaping holes in place of her nipples - making for a cruel parody of lactation. By that time, Nina’s strength was all but gone. The archer succumbed to her numerous wounds before the men would be ready for a third round - during which, they finally got to fuck the tight holes of her pussy and asshole. 

Back in her room, Morgan enjoyed herself again while watching just that. However, as the men began to fuck both of Morgan’s lower holes, something else caught her attention, and she ended her spell. She could hear some angry should and screams coming from outside her room. Going off the voice, Morgan was able to recognize the speaker as her half sister Noire. Even if the two black-haired girls were born to different Tharjas, it still made them related in a sense - and so, they did spend some time together in the past. However, Noire had some issues with her choice of friends - specifically, the girl really disliked Madelyn. With the green-haired girl gone for now though, this could be a chance for them to spend some more time together again. With that in mind, Morgan left her room, and walked over to her sister’s. She knocked on the door, and after a moment the door was opened. “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU W- Oh, M-Morgan, it’s y-you.” Noire returned to her timid personality as she spotted it was her not-sister who came to visit.  
“I heard your screams. What’s wrong?” Morgan asked once she came in and the two girls sat down together.  
“Ah, s-sorry about that. It’s just that…” A terrifyingly angry expression appeared on Noire’s fair face as her voice switched tone again. “THAT BITCH MADELYN! SHE MADE US ARCHERS ALL PRACTICE ONLY ON LIVE TARGETS!” Noire shivered in anger as she said that, closing her eyes for a moment to calm down. “Now that she had left… I-I was hoping we could get b-back to normal practice… But the others are still going on as if nothing has changed.” Tears flashed in the girl’s eyes as she began to sob. “I-I’m j-just so tired of hurting others for n-no reason… AND IT’S ALL THAT CUNT’S FAULT!”  
Morgan could perfectly understand Noire’s unwillingness to hurt others by herself - as she herself also didn’t like hurting people directly.  
“Well, no one’s forcing you to go there and do it, right? Can’t you just practice by yourself?” She asked her bow-wielding sister, but Noire shook her head.  
“I do not have the privileges you do, M-Morgan. I need to show up for group practice… Or they’ll put me down as slacking off and I’ll be e-executed for that.” That much was true, Morgan had seen some girls killed precisely because of those reasons. Because of the deal her mother made with Kiran’s lover after she was born, she was exempt from that - but Noire wasn’t lucky enough to have that for herself. “Then, why not just try talking to them? I’m sure they would listen to you if you said what you think.” She wasn’t - she knew that trying to take away an opportunity to murder girls for fun from the heroes wouldn’t end up well for the one suggesting it. If Noire listened to her, there was a very high chance that she’d end up dying… And Morgan found herself looking forward to it - even their sisterly bond did not exclude Noire from the group of girls the young tactician wanted to see die. If anything, it only made her want to see Noire die even more - even if she only had realized it now.  
“T-talk to them? Oh, I-I couldn’t…” Noire, however, didn’t even think it would be dangerous for her. The black-haired girl trusted Morgan, and she also believed other heroes were just as unhappy with the way their practice worked now as she was.   
The stuttering in the archer’s voice could be a good way to convince anyone else that Noire wasn’t fit for the task, but Morgan knew her better than to be fooled by it. “Please, Noire, I know you can speak your mind just fine if you get worked up. You care a lot about it, right? Then you just need to go there and tell them how you feel about it.” Listening to her sister tell her that, Noire easily believed in it - Morgan’s support giving her the mental strength she felt she needed for that. “T-Thanks Morgan… I’ll give it a shot during our next practice…” Morgan smiled at her in return, but her intentions were far more nefarious than her kind smile showed. She was looking forward to seeing Noire try it out - and the way the other archers would punish her for suggesting it. The two sisters stayed in Noire’s room for a bit longer, bonding together and enjoying themselves for Morgan knew would be the last time.

Eventually, the time came for Noire to leave for her archery session. After saying goodbye to one another, Morgan returned to her room and quickly set up another scrying spell, while the archer set out toward the training field. Getting there, the girl in green told herself that it was going to be fine.  
“E-Excuse me…” She spoke out once she had arrived. Then, she shook her head to get herself in a proper mood - and spoke out with much more force. “I’M SICK OF HAVING TO KILL SOMEONE HERE EVERYDAY! AREN’T YOU TOO? WE NEED TO GO BACK TO SHOOTING NORMAL TARGETS NOW THAT THE BITCH WHO FORCED US TO DO THIS ISN’T HERE!” Hatred flashed up on her worked-up face as she thought of the girl who’s doing this was.

In reaction to her words, the other archers bundled together, and began to discuss something - without letting her into their group. As she waited for their discussion to be over, she looked at the girl who was supposed to be their target for the day. She recalled her name was Kjelle. From what Noire knew, the girl was pretty tough - so she’d last a long time while being shot at by her peers. Hopefully, she had saved her from that. No… She definitely did. Walking over to their black-haired target-to-be, she smiled at her. “You’re free to go now.” She told the armor knight, who looked at her thankfully - she could see a hint of tears of relief in the tomboy’s eyes - then quickly began to walk away. Once that was done, since the other archers were still busy discussing something, Noire grabbed her bow - and her face turned into one of deep focus as she drew the bowstring. She eyed the target in the distance, but inside she was still burning with anger after she had spoken out. She really despised the girl who changed their practice sessions into brutal executions - it would be one person she wouldn’t mind shooting dead. With that thought, she imagined it was Madelyn standing there instead of the relatively unused target at the end of the field she chose to shoot at. Anger and disgust showed up on her face again because of it - the black-haired girl focusing entirely on her fantasy. After a moment, she released her arrow - and heard a satisfying whoosh as it flew away. However, the moment she did, another whoosh began to approach her. Noire didn’t even get a chance to react as an arrow was shot right at her, her head thrown back as an arrowhead broke through her skull. It stabbed into it right below a small protrusion in her circlet, entering her head dead center just a little above the line of her eyes. It burst into her brain, sending pieces of skull into it that tore through her valuable organ - the sorceress’s daughter dying on the spot. Her body began to shake and twist as it fell down, her huge boobies bouncing up and down as she succumbed to her death.

Just as Morgan predicted, the archers weren’t too happy about Noire’s suggestion. They were willing to overlook it, though - up until the point when she went and released their kill for the day. That was too much for them to tolerate - and so, they all agreed that she was to die. Grabbing a bow, one of them quickly shot at her - releasing an arrow that took her life. The man realized his mistake a moment later - half the fun was having their target live for as long as she could, and yet he killed her right away. Noire simply wouldn’t do now. With that in mind, some of the archers took away to find the armor knight Noire told to leave, aiming to bring her back here. Without her, they could still practice using the targets just like Noire wanted them to - but the girl not being here was a good excuse to have some fun with Noire’s corpse.

Approaching Noire’s corpse, the man quickly pulled out a dagger and sliced through her belt. Without it to keep them in place, he was easily able to pull her pants off - all the way down, along with her knee-high boots. Grabbing her dark green panties - which were soaked with piss Noire had released after the arrow crashed into her brain - he ripped them off too, exposing the girl’s cunt. Kneeling down, he grabbed Noire’s corpse by her knees - and then pulled her right onto his throbbing erection. His dick went deep into her cunt straight away - it was still quite warm. It was also very tight, making fucking her a pleasure - and so the man quickly started to groan as his dick began to slam against her cervix. At first, her cunt wasn’t wet at all, so it wasn’t going in too smoothly, but as he continued her pussy began to get wet. Even if she was dead, her cunt still reacted to the stimulation it was given, making it easier for him to fuck her later on. His thrusts caused her huge boobs to jiggle within her top, very visible through the cleavage window in the girl’s shirt. Their movements didn’t go unnoticed - letting go of one of her knees, the man grabbed the part of her shirt that covered them, and pulled it down, freeing her tits from it. Once he did, they were able to bounce much harder than they did before - garnering more attention from the archers around them. Up above her breasts laid the girl’s head - with tears leaking from her rolled-up eyes and running down her cheeks. Her mouth had been swung open with surprise as the arrow entered her life, so now it remained open - with some drool leaking free from it too.

Her head was getting quite some attention from the archers as well. Eventually, one of them knelt next to it - and tried to shove his dick into her open mouth. However, with the angle he was at, he wasn’t really able to get it too deep in. After trying without success for a moment, he decided some action was necessary. Pulling out his curved knife, he proceeded to cut through Noire’s neck. With the girl dead, it didn’t affect her body at all - so he was able to saw through it easily up until her head came free. Once it did, the man turned it so that she was facing him now - and then pulled her mouth open in full. Now, it was easy for him to drive his cock into her mouth - so he did just that. He forced his erection all the way into her mouth, with it sliding into the girl’s throat too - and proceeded to thrust out and in while enjoying the wet cavern that was her mouth. After a moment, however, another of the archers came to him - and asked him to get away, as he was blocking access to the girl’s neck. He had no issues going away, and soon Noire’s neck stump was being filled with a dick - her breasts shaking harder now that there was someone causing them to move from up close. 

The two men spitroasted Noire between them like that, but it wasn’t enough at once. Her arms were splayed out on the ground, her gloved hands bent in weird ways because of her dying spasms. Soon, more heroes grabbed them. One took the glove off, and the other decided to keep it on - but both of them placed her hands around their cocks. Pulling the girl’s hands up and down their shafts, the men began to jerk off using the archer’s small, yet precise hands. Her legs were bare, since the man fucking her pussy removed her boots along with her pants. There were still black socks over her trembling feet, but these were quickly removed as well once someone got interested in her feet. Her toes were still twitching from time to time, seducing some of the heroes to them. However, with the way the man fucking her cunt was, it would be pretty hard to make use of them. Because of that, one of the men simply sliced both of her feet off - and pressed both of them against his dick. He squeezed the head of his cock with both of her heels, and dragged them down his cock. In the initial position, her toes were tickling him on the balls, but as he moved the feet down they stopped doing that. He had the feet turned around a little, making it so that the inner side of her feet would rub against his cock too - all because of how gentle the arches of them were. He continued to stroke himself off like that as it continued, until he came - with his semen going all over them.

Kjelle put up quite the fight against the people who came after her. She had accepted her death at first when she was chosen to be the archery target, but Noire’s intervention had reawakened her desire to live. Because of that, give them a lot of trouble - with subduing her taking a lot of time. That meant the archers using Noire’s corpse had a lot of time to fuck it. Once the man using the girl’s cunt had pulled out, another one worked his way into her ass. Her waist had been straddled a few times, some archers tittyfucking Noire’s corpse. With the way her breasts were, it felt amazing to have them squeeze around one’s dick. They were just so soft! their size also let them touch a huge part of the cock at once, making the valley between them a very serviceable onahole. 

The few rare female heroines among the archers also joined the males ones in using Noire’s body - grinding their cunts against her hands or rubbing her feet against their slits. One of them also managed to snatch her head for herself at one point, pleasuring herself by forcing Noire’s slack lips against her cunt. The head suffered more abuse beyond that, too. Besides her mouth and her neck being taken by many dicks, there was also a new fuckhole opened in it. The arrow had been ripped out, and for a moment a small bleeding hole was open in it. That hole, however, had been broadened with a knife - making it big enough for a dick to fit inside. The newly-made hole had been penetrated a few dicks as well, the men grinding her already injured brain into a meaty mush.

Once Kjelle had been dragged back to the field, meaning it was time for the archers to let go of Noire’s body, it had been throughoutly coated with semen. The gruesome sight of her corpse all cut up like that only made Kjelle struggle harder, the knight crushed by the sight of the girl who was so kind to her completely ravaged like that. She did see one good thing in it though - if most of the archers had satisfied their urges on Noire’s corpse, then maybe her own body would get less attention once they killed her. For that, and for the help earlier, Kjelle looked at Noire’s severed head - and mouthed a silent thank-you at the lifeless archer.


End file.
